Khyber Again
This episode is the second episode of the season The Vilgaxian Conspiracy, which is part of the series Ben 10: Omniversal Force. Plot Khyber escaped. Can Ben, Kai and Rook find him before he leaves Earth? Characters * Ben Tennyson * Rook Blonko * Kai Green * Max Tennyson * Blukic * Driba Villains * Khyber * Albedo * Vilgax Aliens Used * Heatblast * Big Chill * Ditto * Diamondhead Predator Aliens * Panuncian * Crabdozer * Hypnotick * T-Rex Episode Chapter 1 Ben’s point of view I: “Khyber escaped!” We (I, Rook and Kai) received the news from Grandpa. Grandpa showed us a video recording which showed how Khyber escaped. It showed the door of the cell in which Khyber was being held, opening and Khyber coming out of the cell. Then another video recording showed Khyber retrieving the Nemetrix. Another video recording showed Khyber escaping out of Plumber HQ. I: “But there was supposed to be an alarm system that should’ve went off.” Grandpa (pointing at Blukic and Driba): “Well! Somebody switched it off.” Blukic and Driba (in unison): “He did it.”(pointing their index fingers at each other, indicating that they are blaming each other) Kai: “But we are living in a space station. Even if he escaped he couldn’t possibly survive the empty void of space.” Driba: “He also stole a breather. He then went to Earth. Obviously, he must have gone to find his ship which we never recovered.” Blukic: “I wonder how it could have just vanished.” Rook: “In what means did he go?” Blukic: “We don’t know how he went to Earth. But we are sure he went to Earth.” Driba (speaking to Blukic): “I told you to install that space drone.” Blukic: “What?! But that was your job.” Driba: “No it was yours.” Blukic: “Yours!” They were slowly going back to the lab when they were yelling “Yours!” at each other. Grandpa: “I wanted lab rats but I got two stupid Galvans instead. (then turned towards us) I want you to find him, before it’s too late” I: “Come on, guys. Let’s go!” Just then an explosion shook the room. It came from the lab. We went to the lab to see what happened. Blukic and Driba’s faces were black. Driba: “Sorry! False alarm!” Blukic: “Now we have to buy new parts for the drone again.” Kai: “Remind me, why do we still hire them?” Chapter 2 3rd person point of view Khyber was in his ship, sharpening his knife. Just then his Panuncian came and sat beside him. It wore the Nemetrix as a dog collar. Khyber: “We will get him, Panun. It’s just a matter of time.” Khyber looked at himself in his knife. Ben’s point of view We were wandering around Bellwood in the Proto-TRUK. Rook: “Where could he have gone?” Kai: “He must have already found his ship. The only question is where could it be?” I: “What about Undertown?” The Proto-TRUK suddenly stopped. I: “Why did you stop?” Rook: “Because of him.” Khyber was in front of us and he was holding a gun which was the same gun that destroyed my surfboard that Tetrax gave me six years ago. The worst part is that he is holding the gun right at us. Kai: “Everybody out!” We went out quickly just before Khyber fired the laser. The laser broke the windshield of the Proto-TRUK. Rook: “My ride!” I: “Phew! That was close.” Khyber: “But the next time it won’t be even that close.” I, Kai and Ben came in front of the Proto-TRUK. People screamed and ran away. I: “Khyber!” The Panuncian came and stood beside him. I: “And your Panunki. Um! Punko or something.” Khyber: “Panuncian!” I: “Really! Do I look like I care? (noticing the Nemetrix on the Panuncians collar) And the Nemetrix.” Khyber: “You have a sharp eyesight. But so do I.” Khyber fired another laser at me. Then he fired to the others. Kai: “Ben! Turn into something.” Rook: “No, Ben! That’s just what he wants.” Kai: “If he doesn’t then we are kebabs.” I: “Hey! It’s my choice. Nobody chooses what I should and should not do.” I dialled in the Omnitrix, slammed it and transformed into Heatblast. I: “Heatblast! Aw, man!” Khyber was still shooting lasers so I burned his laser gun down. Then the Panuncian transformed into Crabdozer, the natural predator of Heatblast. Heatblast: “Great!” Kai and Rook started to attack Khyber. Kai: “Hey, Khyber. Ever heard of ‘Strength in numbers’.” Khyber: “Ever heard of an experienced man.” Kai: “What?!” Khyber: “I’ve got to work on my expressions.” Meanwhile, Crabdozer was pushing me like a bull. I: “Can’t keep this much longer” So I flew. I: “Nyah! Nyah! You can’t catch me while I am flying.” But it controlled the piece of the road on which it was standing and used it to fly. I: “Duh! It’s my natural predator.” It came towards me so I flew away from it in hopes to lose it. Kai’s point of view This guy is unbeatable. He dodged and counterattacked every attack we made. Eventually, I was feeling exhausted. Rook (saying to me; still fighting with Khyber: “Miss Green! You must go a help Ben.” I (after pushing Khyber backwards): “But what about you?” Rook: “I’ll handle him. Go!” I: “But….” Rook: “Go!” So I went to help Ben. Rook’s point of view Khyber: “So, what happened to ‘strength in numbers’.” I: “I can still fight you, Khyber.” Khyber: “What makes you so confident?” I: “Because I was trained for it.” So I started fighting him again. Ben’s point of view I (still in Heatblast form; looking back at Crabdozer): “I can’t lose him. (then, looking at the Omnitrix) Come on, Omnitrix. Give me something that is good.” I slammed the Omnitrix symbol and transformed into Big Chill. I: “Yes!” I passed through a large building. I (after I came out from the other side): “He can’t possibly come through that.” But then, Hypnotick came out from the building. I: “Hypnotick! Aw, man!” Then Hypnotick started to hypnotise me. Kai’s point of view I saw Big Chill being slowly hypnotized and slowly coming near him. I had nothing. I can’t do anything to help Ben. I looked around searching for something useful. Then I saw an entrance to Undertown. I thought of nothing. I ran as fast as I could into Undertown. I went to a new shop in Undertown named Weapons And Technology. I went into the shop. The shopkeeper was a Galvanic Mechamorph. Shopkeeper (speaking to himself): “Ah! My first customer.” His voice suggests that he is male. Shopkeeper (asking me): “What do you want, madam?” I: “Quick! Do you have anything that can capture intangible aliens.” Shopkeeper: “Ah! I have just the thing.” I: “Please, hurry!” The shopkeeper took out a blaster and gave it to me. Shopkeeper: “A Necrofriggian Net Blaster. Level 5 technology!” I: “How much?” Shopkeeper: “That’ll be 72 taydens.” I gave him the money and then ran to Ben. When I reached there I saw Big Chill resisting and taking control of his body. I aimed the blaster at Hypnotick. I took my time and fired at it. The net came out and captured Hypnotick. I (raising my right fist up): “Yes!” Big Chill came towards me and he transformed back into Ben. Ben: “Thanks!” But I was exhausted and fell down. Ben took me. Ben: “Woah! You ok?” I (weakly; I was still laying down): “I’m fine! I am just a little exhausted. I need water.” Ben (looking around): “There are no shops around and Undertown has hot water which will be uncomfortable for you.” Ben looked at his watch. I noticed that it was timed out. Then, he carried me. I: “What are you doing?” Ben: “I am carrying you to the Proto-TRUK. It may have a bottle of water.” I: “But, won’t it be difficult for you?” Ben: “Don’t worry!(then looking back at Hypnotick) Right now, we’ve got bigger problems. I saw that Hypnotick was breaking free from his net. Chapter 3 Ben’s point of view I ran as fast as I could and at the same time, I was carrying Kai. It was hard. But being around with her encourages me. Hypnotick was following us. I hoped the Omnitrix could recharge faster. Kai (looked back): “He is way behind. We need to hide.” I nodded and hid behind a small, Japanese-style shop. There was also a Japanese shopkeeper. I asked him if there was water. Yes! Water was there. I bought two water bottles and gave one to Kai. She finished it in one sip. Kai: “That revives me a little.” I was drinking water from my own water bottle. Kai: “How do we get to Rook?” I drank my water. I: “Where is he, anyway?” Kai: “Fighting Khyber.” I: “We need to get to him.” Just then I heard a familiar beep coming from the Omnitrix. I: “Yes! Recharged!” I dialled in the Omnitrix and chose Four Arms. I: “Please give me Four Arms!” I slammed it and transformed into Ditto. I: “Ditto?! Not again!” Just then, Khyber’s Panuncian saw us. I divided myself into two. I #1: “You go with Kai. I am taking care of this guy.” I #2: “Alright! Come on, Kai!” Kai went with Ditto #2. I #1: “Hey! You want me. Come and get me.” I divided myself into eight Dittos. The Panuncian divided itself into eight Panuncians. Each of me started to attack one Panuncian. But it was in vain. I merged into one Ditto and started to run. The eight Panuncians were following me. Kai’s point of view I became again exhausted. Ditto #2: “Come on, Kai! Can’t you run a little more.” Kai: “I can’t! I am very tired.” Ditto #2 looked around. There was nothing. Then he realised something. He whistled and sometime later Ben’s Tenn- Speed came. Kai: “The Tenn-Speed. I thought it was destroyed.” Ditto #2: “Jury Rigg fixed it.” Just then, Ditto #1 came. Ditto #2: “I’ve lost it. But not for long.” Both Dittos merged and transformed back into Ben. Ben: “Come on!” I boarded the Tenn-Speed behind where Ben was seated. He wore his equipment. Ben: “It was actually a surprise. I was gonna bring the Tenn-Speed on our next date.” Kai put her arms around my stomach. Kai: “Well, let this be considered as a date, then.” He drove the Tenn-Speed to the place where Rook was. Rook’s point of view I kept fighting and fighting. I was exhausted. But I still fought. Just then, Ben and Kai came. Ben: “Rook! You ok, partner?” I: “Yes!” Khyber: “But you all won’t be.” Khyber’s Panuncian came to him. Khyber: “You humans have so many predators. But your ultimate predator is what I am gonna transform Panun into. Ben: “Your pet’s name is Panun? That’s a pretty dumb name.” Khyber then pressed the Nemetrix on Panun’s collar and transformed into … a dinosaur. Kai: “It’s a T-Rex.” Khyber: “Attack!” The T-Rex came towards us. Ben: “Run!” Ben’s point of view We were all running from the T-Rex. I dialled in the Omnitrix but it was still recharging. Great timing, Omnitrix! Kai couldn’t run and she fell down. I: “No!” The T-Rex was about to pick her up. The Omnitrix beeped. I dialled in the Omnitrix and transformed into Diamondhead. I fired two crystal projectiles at the T-Rex. The T-Rex turned towards me. I: “I got his attention! What am I going to do now?” Rook: “Trap it!” I got the idea and grew crystal from the ground in such a way that it could not escape. The T-Rex transformed back into Panun and I transformed back into myself. I: “Done and dusted.” Rook: “Wait! Where is Khyber?” Just then, smoke exploded from everywhere. When the smoke cleared, Panun and the Nemetrix was gone. Rook: “Khyber!” I looked around and saw Kai coming towards us. But then she again fell down. I: “Kai!” I went to her. I: “You ok?” Kai: “Yeah! (getting up)Khyber?!” Rook: “Gone! Along with his pet and the Nemetrix.” I: “We’ll get him next time.” Rook: “What about the Proto-TRUK.” I dialled in the Omnitrix and transformed into Jury Rigg. I: “Fix! Fix! Fix!” I quickly fixed the Proto-TRUK. I: “Ta-da!” I transformed back into myself. I: “Come on! Mr Smoothie!” Chapter 4 Kai’s point of view I was so exhausted that I felt sleepy. We finished our smoothies and we were going back to Plumber HQ. Ben: “Hey! I just wanted to say thank you for the save back there.” I: “Welcome!” Then I felt so sleepy that I slept on Ben’s shoulder. Ben, then put his arms around me and I fell asleep. 3rd person point of view Khyber was sitting in his ship Khyber: “How do we defeat Ben Tennyson and finish him once and for all, Panun?” Panun did a gesture which suggested that he didn’t know. A voice called out behind Khyber, “You can ask me when you join our team.” It was Albedo. Khyber: “What are you doing here?” Another voice called behind Albedo, “He is just an inviter.” Khyber: “Vilgax!” Vilgax: “So, are you joining?” Ratings At a scale from 1 star to 5 stars, how would you rate this episode? 5 stars 4 stars 3 stars 2 stars 1 star Events * Big Chill and Ditto make their B10OF debut. * Khyber make his B10OF debut. * Category:Episodes